1. Field
A photosensitive composition, a production method thereof, and a quantum dot-polymer composite pattern prepared therefrom are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (hereinafter, LCD) is a display in which polarized light passes through a liquid crystal and then an absorption-type color filter to express a color. The LCD tends to suffer a problem of a narrow viewing angle and low luminance due to a low level of light transmittance of the absorption-type color filter.
Quantum dots (QD) are applicable for various display devices in the form of a composite. For example, QD composites including a polymer or an inorganic material may be used as a light conversion layer in a light emitting diode (LED). By colloidal synthesis, the particle size of the QDs may be relatively freely and uniformly controlled. The QDs having a size of less than or equal to about 10 nm may exhibit a more significant quantum confinement effect as their size decreases and thereby their bandgap increases. In this case, the energy density of the QDs may be enhanced.
For the application of the QDs in various devices, there remains a need to develop a technique for patterning the quantum dot-polymer composite.